Back to You
by hadleighstork
Summary: After Jason dumps Sam for Elizabeth, Sam and Sonny reunite and realize that they never stopped wanting to be with each other.


**Couple: **Sonny/Sam

**Rating: **NC-17

**FYI: **Jason has dumped Sam for Elizabeth and Jake(not born) and Cameron and moved them into his penthouse. Sam is alone and Sonny isn't seeing anyone either.

**Back to You (C)**

_Sonny's Pent House………_

"He said it was over between us and he was going to go start a family with Elizabeth," Sam said sadly. "He's going to throw away our two years together just because he knocked her up."

"They've been friends since they were really young" Sonny said gently. "Elizabeth was just a teenager when she and Jason started hanging out. He wants to do right by her and by their kid."

"Are you saying that you think he's always been a little in love with her?" Sam frowned.

Sonny nodded. "I think so. I've seen him brush aside all the women he was with at the time if Elizabeth needed him for anything. I'm sorry this happened Sam and I feel bad, but it doesn't really surprise me."

"I always thought there was something going on between them when he always ran to help Lucky" Sam sighed. "It wasn't because he was friends with Lucky it was because he wanted Elizabeth."

"Probably" Sonny agreed. "I'm sorry, Sam. You deserve better than to be treated like that. I did the same thing to you too."

"It was different with you," she sighed. "I made a mistake too. I went after you even though I knew you were married. What were you supposed to do? You had a wife and kids and I ruined that marriage by getting pregnant."

"I don't regret our relationship or that you got pregnant" Sonny said, taking her hand. "That wasn't a mistake, Sam. It just wasn't meant to be back then."

"Even when I got pregnant you didn't try to get rid of me" Sam smiled. "You made sure I was right across the hall so that you could see me and the baby whenever you wanted. I used to love thinking of us being together one day and raising her together. But then everything changed."

"I wasn't there for you when that happened" he said sadly. "I should have been there."

"Jason was there for me" Sam said. "But I wanted you to be there instead. Especially now that I know that everything I had with Jason was just something to keep him interested until he could have Elizabeth."

"I wanted to be with you too," Sonny said, moving closer to her on the couch. "But then things got so crazy with Carly and the kids and the divorce, and then Reese came into town, and things with Kate happened and it was all too much."

"You're free now" Sam smiled softly.

"I am," he smiled back. "And so are you….unfortunately."

She shrugged. "It's probably for the best. No woman wants to be any man's second choice."

"You were never my second choice Sam."

"Oh, I know" she said. "You never made me feel that way Sonny. Sometimes I wish that things could just go back to that time when everything was simple and all I wanted was to just be here with you, and that was all you wanted too."

"Maybe they can?" he said, looking deep into her eyes. "I'm right here, Sam. I'm not going anywhere."

She watched him as he moved closer, knowing that he was going to kiss her, and Sam moved closer on the couch. "Neither am I Sonny."

He kissed her slowly at first like he was testing the waters, but Sam was impatient. Things were slowly coming together and suddenly, she wasn't so sad about Jason anymore. He was across the hall with the woman that could actually give him kids and that was fine because she was here with the man who had given her her first child.

She opened her mouth and his tongue slipped in and Sonny moved closer so that he was angled on top of her, pressing her a little into the cushions that were piled high behind her. She put her hands on his face to encourage him and deepend the kiss with their tongues moving together. Sonny held her sweater and ripped it open and Sam didn't mind when she heard it tear because she was already trying to do the same with his shirt.

She wore a tank top underneath her sweater that Sonny wrestled off of her and his hands moved over her on top of the tank top, squeezing her large breasts and rubbing her flat stomach. Sam got his shirt off and dropped it on the floor and did the same with his wife beater until she could put her hands on his bare chest. She scraped her nails down it and then put her hands in his hair again, yanking his head closer so that she could kiss him hard just like she wanted. Sonny pinched her nipples through her tank top and bra for doing that and Sam graoned into his mouth.

"I've wanted this for so long" she said, taking off his belt. "and I didn't even know it."

"Same here," Sonny said moving her hands away so that he could take off her shoes and then pop the button on her jeans. Sam arched her hips forward into his hands so he could pull the zipper down and she lifted up off the couch so that Sonny could pull her jeans and her panties down together and dump them on the floor. He swept his fingers up her legs and quickly traced her wet slit before he tried to get her out of her top.

Sam reached behind her and unzipped the bustier tank top completely so that when she moved her shoulders it just slipped off. Sonny pulled her bra off after he flipped the clasp and that slipped all the way off, too, and Sam was naked on his couch just like she had been two years ago when they first hooked up after she got into town. Sonny looked at her in admiration and Sam blushed.

"Lets get you out of those" she whispered, leaning forward so that she could unzip his pants. As she reached in to find his hard shaft, Sonny reached forward to squeeze her bare breasts as they hung in front of him. Sam moaned and rubbed her thumb over his head before rubbing her fingers under the ridge and he bucked into her hand. Sonny let her go and she helped him take his pants and boxers off and drop them on the floor, and they were both naked on the couch, ready to see where the night would take them.

Sonny moved forward so that he was on top of her, pressing her back into the pillows and Sam wrapped her arms and legs around him. He was hard and poked her in the thigh and then at her entrance and she moaned but Sonny wasn't looking to make this quick and easy. He wanted to make it good for her and kissed her neck before moving down and taking her pebbled nipple in his mouth. She always had amazing tits, big and round, and he didn't even mind that they were fake because they felt so good. Sam let out a cry when he sucked on her hard, twisted her nipple lightly between his teeth and began to suck again. He played with her other soft mound with his other hand and pinched her nipple as he squeezed her and rolled her around in his hand.

Satisfied Sonny moved on to the other one and took her in his mouth as Sam ground her hips against him, trying to get him to move back to her entrance so they could do this. She didn't want to wait for him but Sonny was driving her crazy and not giving in to her as he sucked on her nipple so hard that her hips bucked up off the couch. He always was so good at foreplay, better than Jason and she was starting to remember that now.

But she knew his weakness and how to use it against him. Sam pushed him away from her and got up to grab his hips and pull them toward her as she lay back down again on the couch. Sonny remembered one of her favorite moves and knew what she was doing and he kneeled over her, close to her face. Sam took his engorged rod in her hands and played with it, making sure he was as hard as he could be as she played with his balls. Sonny groaned and Sam had him lean forward a little so that his towering drill was between her breasts. She used her hands to squeeze them together around his hard cock so that he was being held so close to her heart and Sonny looked down at her hungrily. She wasn't playing fair but he really didn't care right now.

He began to thrust slowly between her tits as Sam gazed up at him knowing that this always drove him crazy. Sonny's thrusts became longer and faster and Sam lifted her head so that every time he thrust, she could lick his tip. She flicked her tongue at him every time he thrust close to her chin and when Sonny started moving even higher she opened her mouth and captured his head, drawing him in and sucking on him as she lifted her eyes to his and just gazed at him.

Sonny's face contorted in pleasure. Sam knew that he always thought it was so hot when a woman had his package in her mouth and looked at him and he never lasted long whenever she did that to him back when they were together.

Sure enough Sonny pulled out of her mouth with a little pop and jumped off the couch, picking her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. "Let's go to bed."

Sam ground her center low against him with a grin, "I thought you'd never get to that."

He laughed at her eagerness and climbed the stairs as fast as he could with her in his arms. He squeezed her ass when she continued to grind against him just to drive him crazy and stumbled into his dark bedroom. Sam jumped out of his arms and got on top of the bed, crawling to the center and turning around and kneeling there as she waited eagerly for him. Sonny followed and joined her so that they were kneeling face to face and she pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Her hands rubbed his shoulders and slowly dropped lower and lower down his back and then they were on his ass, squeezing and massaging his muscles. Sonny kissed her back and played with her breasts before moving her hips so that they were perfectly aligned. His drill was long and hard and poking her low in the stomach and Sam knew what to do.

She put her hands behind her and leaned back until her hands were flat on the bed and her body curved toward him and the ceiling, like a bow shape. Her hands wrapped around her ankles and she let her head drop back as she stretched out before him, the fronts of their thighs brushing together. Sonny grabbed her hips and helped her keep her balance as he guided his massive rocket deep into her hot sheath.

Sam groaned as he slowly filled her, stretching her hips closer to him to take him in even deeper. Sonny kept pushing until he was buried all the way inside of her up to the hilt and then helped her straighten up so that they were face to face. Sam smiled dreamily at him and put her hands on his butt again, slowly rocking her hips a little to test how he felt buried so deep inside of her. That little movement sent waves of fire through her body and she moaned happily as Sonny grinned. Her hardened nipples scraped against his chest as she rocked her hips a little more, and Sonny put his hands on her ass as they began to move together.

He squeezed her perfect cheeks as they found their dance. Whenever he pulled back a little so did she, and when he thrust forward so did she so that their hips crashed together and sent jarring waves of pleasure through both of them.

He thrust in and out of her like this. The penetration wasn't that deep but she was slick and he moved in and out of her easily even though her legs were kind of close together. Every thrust scraped against her clit and Sam was loving it, letting out moans and groans and cries like a banshee, and he was sure all of their neighbors could hear her. Good thing he owned the building, no one would dare to complain.

Sam sighed as he whipped up delicious feelings inside of her and pulled his hips into her harder. "Somehow we always find our way back to each other Sonny."

"That's because we never really ever left each other," he said. "You were always across the hall and I'd see you all the time. And sometimes, even while you were with Jason, I'd think about you and about our time together and what it would be like to be with you again."

"I'd think about you sometimes too" she said. "I'd remember all the things we used to do to each other. I missed you, Sonny."

"I missed you too" he smiled before placing a gentle kiss on her lips as they kept thrusting, going a little faster now.

"You know what we're like Sonny?" she asked.

"What?"

"We're like bookends," she sighed as he squeezed her ass, massaging her the way he knew she liked. "Sometimes we're far apart, but even then we always match up."

"We do" he said, sweetly kissing her. "We fit together just right."

He eased her cheeks apart just a little as he held her, and his fingers found and massaged her little hole. Sam groaned louder than she had before and he knew she was really close. She wiggled her butt a little, causing his finger to move against her other opening, and Sonny kissed her neck as he did what he knew she loved and used to beg for and pushed his finger slowly inside of her little star. Her muscles were really tight and resisted him at first but then he was inside of her, feeling them move together and Sam let out a scream at his invasion as he forced himself deeper and deeper into her tightest channel and she came with a shout.

Her muscles clenched him and it was hard for him to keep thrusting so Sonny moved a little slower. Sam's body squeezed him tight all around, every muscle clenching very hard, and finally she started to sag back. Sonny pulled his finger out of her and let her fall back slowly on the mattress, her back flat and she was sitting on her feet. He loomed over her, thrusting hard and fast and really smooth, jarring her body with each hard thrust as Sam moaned and slowly came down from her high. Her lashes fluttered and she watched him thrust into her as beads of sweat dripped off of him, and Sam gripped his butt and pulled him down even harder, helping him.

Sonny only needed a couple more thrusts to start coming and he spewed his hot liquid into her, coating her most intimate part. Sam moaned at the familiar feeling and put her hand low against her belly, feeling the warmth as he filled her up. Finally Sonny was done and he sagged on top of her. Sam put her arms around his waist and rolled them over so that they were stretched out on their sides face to face with him still inside of her. He would have slipped out of her if they moved so they held very still and just gazed at each other as they recovered.

"I loved this," Sam sighed. "I'm so glad I came to you tonight."

"Me too," Sonny said, wrapping his arm around her and holding her close. "You're never moving across the hall again ever."

"Fine by me."

**The End.**


End file.
